Never Assume anything
by Amour-Lily
Summary: Draco finds Harry standing by a cliff and has no idea what has driven him to do something. However, there's one thing he should've remembed: Things aren't always what they appear to be. [Complete]
1. Draco's POV

**Hey! This is another idea that I had for sometime, so I finally got down to typing it. Now, to get the whole story, you really have to read both chapters. Okay, it's going to be really short, only two chapters. That's all I'm going to say about this.**

**Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own any of these characters.**

**Oh, the Malfoy may be a bit OOC on this....but it'll fit for the story.**

**Chapter 1- Draco's POV**

Ah, it raining hard outside. Stupid rain....it's been like this for a week now. I make my way out of the Great Hall, but can't help but glance at the Gryffindor table. There's Granger and the Weasel....but Potter's gone. Unusual site, Potter's sidekicks with out him seems pretty strange. Weasel looked upset about something....Granger's trying to talk to him. Stupid Gryffindors.

I think nothing of it. I make my to the Slytherin Common room, but suddenly stop, staring out the window. There's a lone figure making their way onto the grounds...heading for the Forest. Odd....no one's aloud in there. I look around, but carefully slip through the castle doors.

Crap, I've only been out for barely a minute and my head's already soaking wet. I run after the person, but am careful not to make a lot of noise. The person finally made it into the forest. I have no idea who it is, but I follow anyway. The figure keeps running....and running...and damn! Doesn't he ever run out of fuel??

Obviously not, because he keeps going. The place looks familiar. Earlier in the year, the great oaf led us in this exact same spot to show us some bloody creature. The person stops, while I quickly hide behind a tree. It's raining hard now. We're standing on a cliff and the person is on the edge, looking down.

Finally, with some help from the moon, I recognize the person. I gape for a moment. It's Potter. What's he doing out here? And why is he standing near the edge of a cliff looking down, like he's going to jump?

It hit me. Sure, Potter may have lost his godfather thanks to his stupidity, but I didn't think Potter would go this far. He's the Golden Boy, everyone's favorite. I grit my teeth, trying to make a decision. I could leave and pretend like I never saw it. But then, where would the fun of school be if I couldn't torment Potter? It would also take the fun out of Quidditch, I swore I would beat him next game.

I may not like him, but I do have some respect for him. Slowly, I come out of my hiding place and walked slowly toward Potter, trying not to scare him incase the git loses his balance and falls off. I have to admit, I don't fancy seeing anyone die yet.

"Potter?" I asked, looking at his back. He doesn't respond. Getting annoyed, I ask again.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

Potter turns around and glares at me for a second.

"Go away, Malfoy." He muttered. Potter turned his back on me and took another step toward the ledge, looking down, as if trying to see how far a drop it would be. Dose he honestly think I'm going to listen to him? That I'll just skip off and pretend I never saw this? Maybe I should try talking to him rationally. First thing is to make him get away from that ledge.

"If I leave, you're coming with me, Potter. I don't understand why you're doing this."

"I'm doing it for Ron." Was his short reply. For a moment, I just stare. He's killing himself over the Weasel? This guy was out of his bloody mind! Bloody Gryffindors. Always having to sacrifice themselves to save someone else.

Still, I try to think of why he would to it for Weasel King. The two were inseparable. They went everywhere together, sometimes it unnerved me. Then again, Weasel King was looking quite depressed back at dinner. Did they get into a row? Ah, as much as I love to see Weasley depressed, I got more important things to do.

"You don't have to!" I shout back, since it's hard to hear over the pouring rain.

"Yes, I do."

His voice is firm. Once again, it scared me. He's serious. He's really serious about doing this. He's leaning forward, and I try not to panic.

"Potter....let me help."

He doesn't respond to my plea. How did I get myself into this mess? Ah, my curiosity. Great.

"You can't help me."

Oh, how wrong you are, Potter.

"Let me try."

"Go away."

I'm really worried now.

"Come on....get down. Maybe we could go to the kitchens or something."

He seems to flinch at the sound of that. Oops. The only reason I know where the kitchen is was because I followed him and his gang down there. They were absolutely livid that I knew where it was. The thought made me smirk.

I make my way toward him, reaching out my hand. If I could just get him away from there....

"Listen, Potter, I know that we never really got along...."

He seems to ignore me.

"But you can't do this."

"Stay out of this."

Finally, I put my hand on his shoulder. He just shrugs it off. Okay....now it's not going well. It really is raining hard...I need to get him away from here.

"Potter, I know this must be hard for you. People trying to constantly kill you, having pretty much the whole wizarding world thinking you were a crazy prat for a year. Oh, and with your godfather dieing."

He ignores me.

"Come on. Let's go back in the castle. We can talk there."

"I'm not going back to the castle."

Right. Maybe I started to fast. Slowly, I see him take out his wand. Ah, so he wants to use wands now, eh? I reach for mine also. That's just fine with me. I haven't had a duel in hours.

Potter seems to be muttering something. Well, it's not the Killing Curse. I don't think he's capable of it.

Finally, he stops, looking defeated. Slowly, I open my mouth to speak.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?"

He turns around, halfway anyways. He's still looking down the ledge, disappointment etched onto his face.

"I just need to get off this ledge."

Thank you! I finally make contact. Potter moves past me, and I follow, careful to stay a bit back, in case he tries anything. Then, something flew by me, narrowly missing my ear. What was that?

It doesn't matter. Potter used it as a decoy. Arg! He turns and sprints as fast as he can toward the direction that thing flew by. I sigh. Sprinting, I try to catch up with him. Them the ground to shake....now I know that's not normal!

Suddenly, huge horse-like creatures stampede across the clearing Potter and I are in. Potter stops abruptly. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't able to stop in time. I run into him, sending us both the ground, narrowly dodging those stupid horse things that almost flattened us to death.

I sit up, but don't get off Potter. He's on his stomach, rubbing his eyes. I notice his glasses fell, so I slowly pick them up. He won't stop wiping his eyes. Good Lord, forget the pride! Does he have so much he can't even stand to let me see him cry?!

Knowing that if anyone saw this it would ruin my whole reputation, I slowly put my hand on the small of his back, and began to move my hand in small circles on his back, hoping to soothe him.

I move my knee. Apparently, this was the wrong this to do. Potter jerked his head up and gave out a cry of what sounded like unbearable pain. Damn, if I knew his godfather meant this much to him...

I may be a Malfoy, but I still have feelings. I get off Potter, who manages to get into a sitting position. He looked a mess. He's soaking wet, his glasses seem to look cracked, and his eyes are red from the crying. He looks so....depressed. No, I won't let him carry on like this. Ah, since when did I become so caring, when did I care about the Boy-Who-Lived?

I don't know when it started, but somewhere along the way I began to care. I pull Potter into my chest, hugging and holding him. He seems to tense, and doesn't relax. Fine, if doesn't want to accept the fact that others are helping him it's just fine with me!

I look at him and I can feel my eyes widen. He's not even wearing a jacket! The old git is out here in the pouring rain, wearing only a t-shirt!

I take of my robes and put it around Potter, who nods at me. He seems to have accepted the fact that I'm not going back to the castle without him.

"Potter, is there anywhere you want to go? We could go the kitchens and warm up-"

"No. Gryffindor Tower is fine."

I hope he realizes that I'm only going to take him inside the castle. There's no way I'm going within five feet toward that tower. Hopefully he didn't get too comfortable.

We make our slow way back. He seems to be collected now, but still a bit off. His eyes don't seem to be focused. But it doesn't look like he's going to pull of another stun and run the other way.

Finally, we walk up the castle steps. I let Potter in and shut the door behind me. The school seems quite deserted. Most students are probably in their common rooms by now.

"So, Potter, is there anything you need?"

"No. I'm fine. I just have to sort something things out."

I nod, completely understanding. He starts to hand me back my cloak, but I tell him to keep it. I start to feel better. I don't think I'll have to worry about him. He looks at me and nods. I'm guessing that means 'bye.' He wraps my wet robes around him a little more tighter, than turns the other way, where the Gryffindor Tower is.

I turn and go back to my place, feeling a little bit easier about everything.

**A/N. Here's the first chapter. It doesn't end here. The second chapter will be Harry's POV!**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**


	2. Harry's POV

**Okay, here's the last chapter! Enjpy!**

**Chapter 2 Harry's POV**

Earlier that day, Hagrid led Hermione, Ron, and I to visit Grawp, since Ron never got to visit. It was fun. Until the way back. We brought our wands, in case. On our way back, Ron lost his.

Perfect. Just perfect.

It probably fell out of his robes. Either way, Ron seemed really upset about it. So, me, being the great friend I am, decided to go into the forest and get it. I didn't get to eat, I forgot my robes, and it's pouring outside.

So here I am, wandering through the forest. I have the oddest feeling someone's watching me. I make it to the ledge on a cliff. The three of us were here earlier that day looking at the view. Trying to be careful, I slowly edge toward the ledge. I stand there, looking down. I think....wait, ah, stupid glasses! I take them off and try to dry them on my already soaked t-shirt.

I put them on. Brilliant. It didn't help much. I found it! After an hour of wandering around and muttering things like 'this is stupid', and, 'I hate this,' I finally found it! Only problem: it's stuck on the side of a cliff, between two branches. How am I going to get it? I take one more step toward the edge.

....This is getting stupid.

Still, I can't go back. We have a Quidditch game soon and I can't have my Keeper depressed over losing his wand. And if I know Ron, he won't get over this too quickly.

Hm....there's a vine hanging from the side of the cliff. I could climb down that. It doesn't look very sturdy thought. Or, I could just climb down and grab it! No....I'd fall even faster that way.

Hmm....I could just jump and grab the wand. It's not like it'd kill me, right? Sure, I'd probably fall in the mud and smell horrible, but it's not like it'd kill me. The drop isn't that much. Still....I don't fancy jumping off a cliff that's 30 feet high, not even for Ron.

Well, I could just slide down. The mud's wet enough to pull that off....but then...damn, I can't see that bit.

I take one more step closer. If I take anymore steps I'll fall and won't be able to get Ron's wand so that way no one'll be happy.

Okay, so I could probably slide down and grab it—

"Potter!"

Oh, brilliant. Malfoy. _Just_ the person I wanted to see. There he is, standing there, looking a little unnerved. Hm....I like him that way. It's funny.

Anyways, back to the part of sliding down the mud....

"Potter, what are you doing?"

I sigh. This isn't the time. I turn around and glare at him. I just want o get Ron's wand and get back to the castle. How can I do that when Malfoy's stupid voice is interrupting my every thought?

"Go away, Malfoy." I mutter.

"If I leave, your coming with me, Potter. I don't understand why your doing this."

Ah, Malfoy, there are many things you don't understand in this world. Like why I decided to pick Ron over you in our first year, or why I fight against Voldemort, or why I'm standing out here in the rain trying to search for my best mate's wand!

"I'm doing this for Ron." I reply.

"You don't have to!" he shouts.

Gee, would I really be up here if I didn't feel I had to? "Yes, I do."

My voice gets serious, now. I really want to get out of here.

"Let me help." Malfoy said.

Unless he has a rope or a helicopter, I don't think there's anything he can do for me. "You can't help me."

Okay, so I slide down the mud, but, can I do that? Wouldn't I just topple off?

"I can try."

Oy! Does he ever run out of words to say??

"Go away, Malfoy."

How many times do I have to say this?

"Potter, come on. We can go to the kitches....we can talk."

I flinch. Oh, yes, we're the only reason he knows where the bloody kitchens are! The little prat followed me! I was TRYING to set something up so Ron could bloody tell Hermione how he felt. But no! Mr. I-have-to-butt-into-everything came in and ruined it all! Okay, I'm really getting off track.

It's quiet for second. Maybe Malfoy left. Right, back to the wand.

"Potter, I know that... well, we've never really gotten on." Brilliant deduction.

When did he get over here? And what's he doing so close to me? If he touches me and makes me fall, I will not be pleased. In fact, I'll make _him_ get the stupid wand.

"But you can't do this."

"Stay out of it." I feel a hand on my shoulder.

He's touching me. And now my balance is starting to go with his stupid fat hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off before my already precarious balance vanishes completely. My shoes feel like their going to slide at any moment.

"Potter, I know this must be hard for you. People trying to constantly kill you, having pretty much the whole wizarding world thinking you were a crazy prat for a year. Oh, and with your godfather dieing."

What a sensitive guy. How perceptive of you. Now sod off. What's this got to do with the damn wand? Or is he listing my already large list of grievances to put this one in perspective? Yes, I know this is a stupid venture, Malfoy, I don't need you rubbing it in my face.

Wait....oy, I'm stupid! I'm a wizard, I have a wand. Why can't I summon it?

"Come on, let's go back to the castle. We can talk there."

Castle? Now?! After I just found a way to get the wand? Ha, not a chance.

"I'm not going back to the castle."

I pull my wand out of my pocket....then, wait, there's a wand digging into my back! Is Malfoy crazy? I look at him. Hey....there's something moving. Malfoy, would you move, you're blocking my view. Fine, stare at me all you want. I'll look around you. Wait!

I don't have time for shadowy creatures lurking around the forest! Need to focus....

"Accio wand." I mutter.

Why isn't it working?! I began muttering furiously. The rain is starting to fall harder.

"Accio wand. Accio wand. Accio wand!"

Oh my goodness! Why isn't this working? Did I just think 'oh my goodness?' Ahh, this is not a good night. Hermione is definitely rubbing off on me.

This won't work. Not with Malfoy here.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" Malfoy asked.

Anywhere he's not present, I'll go. I still don't trust him. Bet he'd curse me, give my wand to Voldemort, steal all my possession, and keep Hedwig as a trophy for his triumph over the Boy-Who-Lived. Wouldn't that be nice?

"I need to get off this ledge." I reply.

I walk past Malfoy, who follows me. How is it I'm able to save Ginny Weasley from Tom Riddle, but I can't get my best friend's wand from a stupid cliff?

Suddenly, something flies past me. Is that....Ron's wand! The spell worked? Took it long enough! I immediately begin to run after it. I hear Malfoy call my name while he sprints after me.

Why has he suddenly become obsessed with me?

Actually, I think this is the longest we've been in each other presence without a challenge or death threat being issued. Creepy. Progressive, but creepy.

Why is the ground shaking? That's never good. Suddenly, the wand plops onto the ground. Wow, I'm saved. I suddenly stop. These weird horse things stampede past us, stomping on my last hope to save Ron's wand.

CRACK

That stupid horse just broke Ron's wand cleanly in half! Well, Ron can't be upset with me since I never told him I went out to look for it. I'll just tell him some kid will probably find it in the future and it will make them very happy. That sounds good.

Something heavy whacks into my back and I drop to the road. It's Malfoy who, evidently, is terrible at stopping when he's running. His knee's on the back of my thigh, pinching terribly at what feels like a very big nerve. Wow, that hurts. Dirt from the forest floor has also billowed up into my eyes, making them sting and water, and to top it all off my entire lower half is lying in a wet mud. I am not happy right now.

He gets off slowly, a hand still on my back. I can't sit up yet, not with my thigh throbbing this badly. I bring up by hand to try and rub some of the dirt from my eyes with my sleeve. I wince when I just shove more in, my arms being even dirtier than my eyes currently are.

The hand on my back starts moving in slow circles, something that I don't like. I jerk, trying to get across the point that I don't approve of being touched by him, but end up wrenching my already painful leg horribly. The sudden bolt of fire up my thigh is enough to make me yell.

I manage to writhe into a sitting position, my thigh cramping almost immediately, and then the hand suddenly comes around my chest and pulls me back into him.

Great, so I'm Malfoy's embrace, half blind and completely soaked.

I sigh. So much for operation 'S.R.W.' also known as 'Save Ron's Wand.' Malfoy puts his robes around me. I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable. What's wrong with him? Oh, hey, a full moon. That explains it.

I try to get the dirt out of my eyes. He helped me up, put an arm around me, and we made out slow way to the castle. I mean, I can't exactly walk, so I'll accept any help I can.

We finally make it. He opens the doors and I step in. He shuts it behind him and stares at me intently.

"Are you sure your okay?"

Why's he so concerned about some wet clothes and a bit of grit?

I nod, still rubbing my eyes.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" he asked again.

"Yes, Malfoy. I just need to sort some things out." I reply. I'll probably only hear Ron rant about it all night. Okay, remember, some kid will find his wand and it'll make him happy. It sounds good enough.

I nod at Malfoy again. I begin to walk toward the Gryffindor Tower, relieved to see that Malfoy wasn't following me. I can feel his eyes on me. I was about to turn the corner, when I looked back. Malfoy was walking away.

I'll admit, he was nice. But I can't help feel like I missed something.

**A/N. Yes, this was a bit odd. Why would Harry go through all the trouble just for a wand?? That shows how loyal he is lol. Don't forget to review! Hope you liked it!**

**Love always.**

**Amour-Lily**


End file.
